ULTIMATE CROSSOVER
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: Many series have led up to this story! Will be ten-chapters. Join your heroes, Finn, Wolverine, Annoying Orange, Flapjack, Darwin, and so many more cartoon and comic characters as they team up to destroy all the threats in the Lego84771 Dimension. Rated T mainly for death. May increase in rating. Warning: Use of alchohol. Reviews are appreciated highly. O.C.s included. Long summary
1. Heroes

(LEGO84771 DIMENSION)

[Hello! I am yellow box, and this is the Lego84771 Dimension! Oh! Looks like many of the prequeled series are arriving!]

(Vortex appears, Deadpool, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Cyclops, Beast, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost step out)

Mordecai: What the?

Jake: This place is banaenae! It's just a white empty space!

Rogue: Nothings here!

Gambit: Calm down, mon chere.

Deadpool: Hey, you know what's funny? Papayas(Snickers)

Wolverine(Muttering)I knew we shouldn't have gotten Wade...

Margaret: Whoa!

Finn: Everyone! Look!

(Helicarrier appears out of nowhere, and lands beside our heroes. Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Fist, Power Man, Black Widow, Flapjack and Knuckles step out)

Wolverine: Cap! What's up?

Cap: Logan! Good to see a fellow friend of mine!

Finn: Who are you!

Knuckles: Who are you!

Flapjack: ADVENTURE!

Finn: Hey, Jake, this kid likes Adventure!

Jake:(To Flapjack)Hey kid, what time is it!

Flapjack: ADVENTURE TIME!

Finn:(Laughs)Yeah!(Finn, Jake, and Flapjack all high-five. Fives joins them)

Marceline: Hmm. It's bright, but it's not sunlight bright. Cool.

LSP: OH..MY..LUMPIN' GLOB YOU GUYS! THIS IS CRAZY! LOOK UP IN THE SKY!

(Quinjet is coming from same part Helicarrier appeared, and lands next to it)

Spiderman: Whoa, who are you guys? (Before anyone can answer, a small plane lands next to the two ships)

Pear: Who are you guys?

(One really, really, really long introduction later...)

Darkhawk: And I'm Darkhawk.

Panther: Are we all here for the same thing?

Deadpool: Apparently so, leopard.

Hawkeye: Apparently so, leopard.

Orange: Apparently so, leopard.

(All Hehehehehehehe at same time)

Panther(Punches them all in the face)

Firestar: Guys, let's goooooo.

Cyclops: This is weird. We're going to have to save this dimension from an unidentified threat, but there's nothing to save.

Iron Man: First of all, me and the Avengers have found the threat is Fin Fang Foom. Secondly, maybe he destroyed it all already.

[Nope. It's always like this]

Finn: Holy Schmow-zow! What was that?

[Sorry. I forget to introduce myself]

Deadpool: Hey I know this voice...IT'S THE 7-UP GUY!

[I'm not the 7-up guy]

Deadpool: Yeah you are. Hey, say "Crisp and clean, no caffeine"

[No]

Deadpool: Can I have your autograph at least?

[Are you mocking me?! I don't have hands! I'm yellow box!]

Deadpool: Oh yeah, that guy that says in comics what I'm thinking.

[I'm a different yellow box]

Deadpool: Oh...meh.

Speedball: Meh.

Hawkeye: Meh.

[C'mon...i wish i had better friends...]

Jake: Banaenae...

Darwin: There's wayyyy too many of us.

Deadpool: Bad news fer you then, cause a lot more people are joining us in our quest. I read the draft for the next chapters.

Nova:(Jaw drops)

Deadpool: I love jawdrops!(Eats a jawdrop)

Marshmallow: Jaw drops! Yay!

Thor: What type of sweetened food be this?

Iron Fist: JawDrops, the most powerful of candy, designed to especially coordinate your strength and speed, and rem-

Power Man: WE AGREED ON YOU BEING COMIC-VERSION! F*** THAT TV SHOW FOR F***IN WITH YOUR F***ED HEAD!

Gumball: I'm a kid man!

Rigby: Oooooohhhh!

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: I don't know. I was bored.

Hulk: HULK HAVE HEADACHE!

Ant-Man: Hi Hank.

Beast: Hi Hank.

Ant-Man: I should really get a name change.

Beast: Yeah you should.

Mordecai: Ooohhhhhhh!

Margaret: This is crazy.

Spiderman: Deadpool's crazy.

Deadpool: No, Deadpool is crazy!

Black Widow: THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!

Deadpool: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Muscle Man: I want some Arby's.

(Everyone cept Muscle Man gasps)

[Gasp]

Muscle Man: What?

Wasp: AAAAHHH! ARBY LIKER!

Eileen: ARBY LIKER!

Finn: ARBY LIKER!

[ARBY LIKER!]

Muscle Man: What? Arby's is good.

Power Man: (Punches Muscle Man in the face)NO ONE CAN LIKE ARBY'S!

Muscle Man:(Passes out)

Jake: Glad we're saved from that nightmare.

Marceline: That's the first Arby Liker I've seen in my life, AND I'M 1000 YEARS OLD! I'm scared...

Darkhawk: It'll be okay, it'll be okay, we all see something scary at somepoint in life...

Flapjack:(Does his weird giggle dance thing)

Knuckles: Stop, boy.

Wasp: Can we go do what we were supposed to do? Stop Fin Fang Foom and other threats?

Orange:(Hehehehehehehe) 


	2. Chibipool

(The group is strolling through the Lego84771 Dimension, searching far and wide for villians)

Iron Man: I just read through my databases that the fate of all universes hangs on this dimension. It is apparently the center of the multiverse. If a villian reaches the core and destroys it, all universe will end in ruins, and it will be theirs to rule.

Finn: Schmowzow! We gotta hurry!

(After a while, they encounter a three-foot Deadpool)

Deadpool: Chibi!

The Other Deadpool: Deadpool!

Deadpool: Hey, Chibi, meet my targ-umm, friends! targets-Friends, meet Chibipool!

Chibipool: 'Ello!

Jake: S'up!

Mordecai: Hey Rigby, even HE is bigger than you!

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Chibipool: You guys better watch out. From this point on, there's looooots of baddies.

Deadpool: Good! (Grabs katanas)Who am I to say no to a little murder?

Finn: Deadpooool...

Deadpool: Oh yeah. Gotta do that "Goodguy" thing. Ugh.

Finn: Here, you can kill ogres.

Deadpool: I'll take it. Can I kill skeletons?

Finn: Fine.

Deadpool: Yay!

Marshmallow: Yay!

Darkhawk: We better be careful not to step on any of the fruits.

Speedball: I didn't know marshmallows were fruit.

Cyclops: I don't think they are.

Ant-Man: Yeah they are.

Beast: No they aren't.

Ant-Man: Says Hank.

Beast: Says Hank.

Gumball: LET'S GO ALREADY!

Fives:(In his normal qwerty voice)Can we let Muscle Man live now?

Hawkeye: May as well. The more the merrier.

Darwin: Not for me.

Firestar: C'mon, let's go.

[Hm]

Deadpool: What is it Yellow Box?

[Nothing...just tryin' to think up a villian for you guys to fight]

Deadpool: Ok.

Chibipool:(Grabs sais)Let 'em at me!

(Humongous army of squishy blob things appear)

Chibipool: WHAAAT!(Jumps up high and sticks his sais into all of them in about 3 seconds)Hmmph.

Iron Man:(Aims database at Chibipool)So...you're known for your amazing speed, reflexes, and you're a ninja, allowing you high jumps.

Chibipool: That's what I do, don't wear it out.

(Blob King appears)

Chibipool:(Puts his sais in his belt and grabs a gun. Shoots repeatedly)CHIMICHANGAAAAAAA!

Deadpool: I like this kid.

Finn: SCHMOWZ-

Spiderman: Please stop saying that it's annoying.

Mordecai: Oohhhhh!

Jake: Is this kid evil?

Chibipool: I'm not bad-I'm just drawn this way.

Finn: Good enough for me.

Deadpool: Can I pleeassssse kill whoever I want now?

Finn: Mm...Fine. But no heroes.

Deadpool Yay!

Marshmallow: Yay!

Orange:(Hehehehehehehehehe)

Chibipool: Hmmm...Yep, just what I expected.

Firestar: What, Chibi?

Chibipool: We should be encountering some major villians northeast of us.

Gumball: Is that where the core is?

Chibipool: Close, kiddo. (Grabs some whiskey from one of his pouches)Prettty close.(Tosses it to Deadpool)

Deadpool: Thanks.

Chibipool: Don't mention it. We're close to the core. Once we defeat all the villians we can find in this dimension-don't worry, this dimension is only like 500 miles wide, so we'll just spend a couple a' days-We can go to the core. It has a power center that will take us to the Lego84771 Alternate Dimension.

Cap: You're pretty smart.

Chibipool: Thanks, Steven Slash.

Cap: Excuse me?

Chibipool: Oh sorry. I should've said, this dimension is from the future. In the future I take your shield after you fall in mutagen which gave you a claws on your knees and elbows.(Holds up Cap's shield, but much smaller)

Cap: What?! How?! Why!? How is my shield smaller, first of all?

Chibipool: I destroyed a bunch of the rings. And look, I put my face instead of a lame star on it instead.

Cap: MY SHIELD IS INDESTRUCTIBLE THOUGH.

Chibipool:(Muttering)Not to a Deadpool apparently...(Grabs more whiskey and drinks it)Let's go.

Speedball: You're so awesome.

Chibipool: We done complimenting me? Good. Let's go, before the entire universe is destroyed. Or is saying how awesome I am more important?

Speedball: You were being so cool, what just happened?

Chibipool:(Drunk)I-I'm always cool Speedballs...just gimme chimeeechonga...demee...

Deadpool:(Laughs)I love this kid. 


	3. OCs

Hello, little break in the story! Some O.C.'s are being added, here they are:

This one is an O.C. by MarkellBarnes360

Name: Steven W. Wilson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Nickname: The Mercenary, the Assassin, Show-Off, Hero

Appearance: Look like Marvel's Anti-Hero, Deadpool, (unmasked): blue eyes, brown hair

Hometown: Ontario, Canada

Bio: He's a hardcore Assassin, plus he dress and acted like his favorite Marvel Character, Deadpool. The difference is he's not horribly scarred,

he wear a mask, sometimes . He always carry his katanas, just in case of emergences(or he use them for his enemies).

He'll speak any different type of language. He can lift more than 420 pounds, but no more than 800 pounds. And lastly, he look out to friends,

who cares the most.

Good or Bad: Neutral

Relationship: NA

Like: na

Dislike:na

And this one here is mine

Klokster

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Nickname: Cloco

Appearence: Big black hat with picture of clock on it, a bandana with eyeholes cut in it wrapped around his face, gray fur. Fur? He's a hamster, believe it or not.

Hometown: Hamstrocity

Bio: This is sudden, but he's a hamster. Yep. He has a fascination for clocks, and is a fierce enemy of Hamsterman.

Good or Bad: Bad/

Relationship: None.

Likes: Clocks, Hamsterman.

Dislikes: Hamsterman foiling his plan.

Please continue on reading! 


	4. Split Up

(Lego84771 Dimension, 5 days since Chapter Two)

Finn: 'Member that monster we just fought?

Jake: No, I was looking for Chibipool ever since he mysteriously disappeared.

Finn: Oh well me and the others were fighting a monster! He was getting around 30 miles to the core, so I was like, don't destroy the core, and he was like, make me, and I was like, OKAY, and he was like, AHH! MY HEAD!

Jake:(Chuckles)Funny.

Knuckles: LADS! Get over here!(Finn and Jake rush over)

Finn: What's up?

Knuckles: The others are gone! They disappeared, just like Chibipool!

Jake: Uh-oh.

Finn: Guess it's all up to us!

Knuckles: Flapjack is here too(Flapjack does weird giggle dance thing thats real annoying)

Finn: Oooooookkk...What time is it?!

Jake and Flapjack: ADVENTURE TIME!

(Somewhere else, on the Lego84771 Dimension)

Marceline: What da...where are we?

Darkhawk:(Shrugs) No idea.

Black Widow: Hmm...

Night Thrasher: Whatcha thinkin, Widow?

Widow: I'm not sure yet...

Panther: Perhaps I could be of help?

Marceline: Not unless you know where we are.

Panther: Alright then.

(Somewhere else on the Lego84771 Dimension)

Cyclops: Wtf...?

Iron Man: It appears we've somehow gotten ourselves lost.

Nova: That's not a good thing, is it?

LSP: OH MY LUMPIN GLOB YOU GUUUUUYS, WE'RE LOST! We're just so LOST!

Nova: It's a good thing three of us can fly. We might find the others. I call not holding Cyke!

LSP: I SO LUMPIN CALL NOT HOLDING CY-HIKE!

Iron Man: I call not ho-aww...

(Somewhere else, in the Lego84771 Dimension)

Deadpool: I'm all alone?

[I'm with ya]

Deadpool: Well, at least SOMEONE is here.

[You don't gotta be a di-]

?: Hey, are you Deadpool? Like, not Deathstroke(That guy sucks...ok, not really, he's frickin awesome)But that umm...dumber one?

Deadpool: Why, if it isn't ol' Nathan Askani'son Summers, Cable, also known as Priscilla!

?: Dude, my name is Steven. I don't even f***in like Cable.

Deadpool: Oh yeah I know you. Hey, how there's so many MES in this story?

Steven:(Looks just like Deadpool, but he's unmasked, and he's not horribly scarred) I don't f***in know, I'm not the author, and I can't get access to his drafts for next chapters.

Deadpool: Ya don't gotta be a f***in jerk about.

[Hey Wilson]

Deadpool: Hi, yell-

Steven: S'up, yellow box? You holdin' up good?

[Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. You?]

Steven: Yeah, me doin' great, other than this dumb jacka** here.

[I just learned to go with the flow and co-operate]

Steven: Probly for the best.

Deadpool: I'm still here!

Steven and Yellow Box:[We know.]

Deadpool: That's a bit rude. Especially considering me and you are best friends, and that Steven looks just like me and acts just like me. Why AREN'T me and Stevie bbf?

Steven: 1: Because it's bff. only girls act like that. 3. I'm so better than you. And 4. Don't call me Stevie.

Deadpool: I understand 1, 2, and I guess 4, though it's pretty stupid...BUT number 3? Nope, I don't think so.

Steven:(Pulls out his katanas)Lookin' for a fight?

Deadpool:(Pulls out his katanas)Hope ya got a healing factor. Wait: No, I dont!

(Somewhere else in the Lego84771 Dimension)

Rogue: Where's Gambit!?

Beast:(Mumbling)I'm glad we're rid of him..(Loudly)I don't know.

Iron Fist: Cage, you know what happened to us?

Power Man: Not sure. One moment we were with the whole group, the next, we're lost.

Muscle Man: You know who else is lost? MY MOM!

Fives:(Laughs)

Thor: Something ist wrong with thy humorous saying. Your humorous saying dost not bring me to laughter.

Hulk: HULK NO LIKE GREEN MAN JOKE!

Muscle Man: Well, whatever.

Beast: Hm. I could figure out where we are, but remember? This dimension is just a big white box.

Rogue: There's gotta be someway to find the others...Hey, anyone have a compass?

Beast: I do, but the structure of this dimension won't allow working directions. In other words, there are NO ways. Just forward.

(Somewhere else in the Lego84771 Dimension)

Darwin: Are we lost?!

Rigby: I guess so.

Hawkeye: Don't worry. According to previous lines, the others are looking for us.

Darwin: What?

Hawkeye: What I'm saying is that Finn, Jake, Knuckles, and Flapjack are lost together. A lot of groups are together and lost. So we needn't worry.

Rigby: What?

Hawkeye: I should probably stop talking or the author will put me in a dress or something.

Wolverine:*Ahem*Shut up. 3 minutes with the merc and you're already babbling. Chibipool is our best source of info on this world. Either we find him, or we're dead men.

Hawkeye: Don't say this in front of Darwin, he got a Y7 show.

Wolverine: Shut up, Barton.

(Somewhere else in the Dimension)

Annoying Orange: Can we take you to a dermatologist(Gets crushed by Speedball's foot)

Firestar: YOU KILLED HIM!

Speedball: As a superhero, I defeated a common threat.

Midget Apple: Uh...little?(Gets squashed)

Firestar: The last chapter you loved them!

Speedball: I HAVE MIXED PERSONALITIES!(Squashes Pear)

Firestar: At least Marshmallow's not here...

Marshmallow:(Far, far, far far away)Yay!

[Somewhere else in the Lego84771 Dimension...Hey did you notice? It's me, Yellow Box? What? I'm with Deadpool and Steven? Hmm. Forgot]

Marshmallow:Yay!

Cap: This is bad.

Spidey: WE'RE LOST!

Gumball:(Crying)JUST-LIKE-CHIBI-POO-HOOL!

Ant-Man: Yo, Cap, Iron Man isn't here, you want to consider giving me a name cha-

Cap: Please shut up about that, it just got boring and unfunny.

Wasp: I can fly. Maybe I can use my ariel skills to find them.

Marshmallow: Yay!

(Somewhere else in the Lego84771 Dimension)

Mordecai: Don't worry Margaret.

Eileen: Yeah, don't worry Margaret.

Gambit: Ay, don't worry, mon ami.

Margaret: Any reason why everyone is only telling ME not to worry?

Mordecai:(Shrugs)

(Somewhere else...)

?: Do you have the coordinates on these new...heroes?

?: Yes, master.

?:Excellent, Klokster. You have done your work well. However, I have no further need for you.

Klokster: Please master...DON'T!

?: Well, I suppose I could keep you...longer...

Klokster: Thank you... 


	5. Crossovers Assemble!

(Lego84771 Dimension)

Steven: You know, you used to be my favorite Marvel character!

Deadpool: Oh yeah!? Who is now!?

Steven: SPIDERMAN!

Deadpool:(Gasps)YOU MONSTER!

[This is never going to end well...oh hey readers. Wilson and Wilson here have been fighting for two days straight. I think it was because DP called Steven 'Stevie', or something. I'm yellow box, but if you don't know that, you're a f***in a**hole who likes to skip chapters. Anyway, because they both have healing factors, they're both still alive. But it's not like they both haven't killed each other already. Anyway, I'm supposed to say I don't own Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Misadventures of Fla-You know, I'm just gonna say, I don't own Cartoon Network, and I don't own Marvel neither. Alright, let's continue with this awesome fighting stuff and not this s***]

Steven: -ie Pie is better than you!

Deadpool: How dare you compare me to unicorns! Well, I guess it's a good shot, cause you can-seriously, if ya got enough time to read this story, ya gots 'nuff time to do this-look this up: Deadpool My Little Pony Stuffed Animal. Seriously, they make it. I'm a fan of myself, I randomly type in Deadpool Stuffed Animal, BOOM! I get this.

Steven: At least My Little Ponies is FUNNIER than you!

Deadpool: You shut up!

Steven: I can't believe this. I get stuck in a crossover with YOU rather than having fun adventures with Applejack!

Deadpool: I can't believe YOU actually know so much about this particular show!

Steven: We-you know what, good point.

Deadpool: Thank you. That's very kind.

[If I could interrupt, what's My Little Ponies?]

Deadpool: I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea.

Steven: It's a fantasy card game that's super complicated and awesome.

[Oh. Cool]

Steven: Yea, totally.

Deadpool: Hey watch this. It's gonna transition to another scene before I finish my sente-

(Meanwhile)

Wolverine: I smell Gambit.

Rigby: That's good, right?

Wolverine: If you'd like to be accompanied by further more people, yes.

Darwin: Huh. I was earlier AGAINST the idea for more people, but now I'm seriously all for it.

Rigby: Hey, it's Mordecai!

Wolverine: And Gambit. Let's greet them. REMY!

Gambit: Oh? Oh, bonjour mon ami!

Mordecai: Rigby!

Rigby: S'up bro?

Margaret: Oh glad to see you guys around here. How did we all mysteriously split up from the group?

Wolverine: We're not sure. We think someone with telekinetic abilities or reality powers or something is behind this.

Eileen: Oh no!

Hawkeye: Yo, the good thing is we're all together.

Mordecai: I guess so. C'mon, let's keep looking for the others.

(Meanwhile)

Finn: Jake! Jake! Where are you?!

Jake: Way over here bro! Check it out!(Finn rushes over)

Finn: Is that...Marceline?

Jake: U-Um, yeah.

Finn: Mathematical! Flapjack! Captain! Come here!(The two rush over)

Knuckles: What?

Finn: We found more of our group, let's go!

Flapjack:(Weird giggle dance thing, I honestly have no lines for this guy, I'm bored)

Marceline: Finn?

Finn: Yeah, it's me and the captain and the giggle guy and Jake!

Marceline: Oh awesome. Hey Darkhawk!

Darkhawk: Yea?

Marceline: Get the others!

Darkhawk: A'ight(Leaves)

Knuckles: So...

Marceline: Umm...

Jake:*Coughs*

Flapjack: Hm?

Jake: Huh?

Flapjack: Did you say something?

Jake: Uhhh...no.

Flapjack: Oh...

Finn: Uhh...

Knuckles: Yeah?

Finn: Nothing.

Jake: You were saying something?

Finn: Oh...no...

Marceline: Oh...

Darkhawk: I'm back with the peoples!

Everyone except Darkhawk and the peoples: Oh thank glob.

Panther: We've all assembled.

Night Thrasher: Now we just gots to hope the rest of us are okay.

(Meanwhile)

Firestar: What you've done is wrong! It isn't of the hero way!

Speedball: Trust me, killing those fruits was VERY heroic.

Firestar: YA-Hey, it's most of the group right behind you!

Thor: Hello, my bouncing fire-loving friends!

Rogue: Oh goody, you found Firestar and Speedball.

Muscle Man: Let's get outta here bro. There's still like 20 more peoples we gots to find.

(Meanwhile)

Deadpool: I hope it doesn't cut my se-

[Meanwhile!Yeah, it's me, Yellow Box. I'm just pissing him off]

Cap: Team, look! It's Deadpool and...someone else that sorta looks like Deadpool unmasked.

Gumball: Oh goody. Let's go.

Deadpool: I hope I finish my sent-

Spidey: It really is the half rip off of me half rip off of Deathstroke!

Steven: Yo, Spidey! I know ya! The name's Steven. But not from the Steve Wilkos show, that sucks.

Deadpool: And I'm Deadpool!

Everyone: We know.

Ant-Man: Hey Guys! My new name is Brenda.

Cap: Alright, team, move out! Hup, hup, hup, hup...

(Meanwhile)

Mordecai: Hey...I see Marceline and Panther and some others!

Wolverine: C'mon bubs! Let's go!

Finn: Hey!

Mordecai: Hey!

Jake: Hey!

Darwin: Hey!

Knuckles: Hey!

Rigby: Hey!

Flapjack: Hey!

Wolverine: Hey!

Darkhawk: Hey!

Gambit: 'Ey!

Panther: Hey!

Margaret: Hey!

Marceline: Hey!

Hawkeye: Hey!

Deadpool: Chimichanga!

Thrasher: Where'd you come from?

Deadpool: The author put me here. He thought it was funny. This is my new target-I mean friend-Steven!

Spidey: Hey guys.

Marshmallow: Yay!

Gumball: Wow, we finally found almost everyone.

Thor: Make that DID FIND EVERYONE, my many friends!

Everyone: Thor!

Thor: And friends!(Beast, Rogue, Hulk, Power Man, Iron Fist, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Firestar, and Speedball appear)

Mordecai: So, wait-Everyone's here?

Cap: Yep!

Deadpool: WOOT!

[AND ME!] 


	6. Fin Fang Foom

(Lego84771 Dimension)

Deadpool:(Laughs loudly)Ok, ok, be quiet, it's my turn(Grabs phone away from Steven and dials in Spidey's number)Hey Parker.

Spidey: WHAT?! How do you kno-

Deadpool: What? All I said was hey Tobey.

Spidey: But-you-nevermind.(Hangs up)

Steven: I love f***in with hero's minds.

Deadpool: Youuuu said it.

Wolverine: Are you two still sitting arou-

Steven: Hey Howlett.

Wolverine: WHAT?! How do you know my pas-

Steven: What? All I said was hey Logan.

Wolverine: Oh...(Leaves)

(Steven and Deadpool hi-five, but before they do, Hi-Five Ghost comes to help)

(BOOOOM!)

Deadpool: What the...(Gets crushed by a giant green foot)

Steven: DEADPOOOLLLLLAANNNDD I'm over it.

(Green foot gets off of Deadpool)

Deadpool: Hey man...really should've picked that salad and not the two burritos with guacomole nachos.

Steven: Ew, gross man.

Deadpool: Oh get over it.

Steven: We should probably get with the others.

Deadpool: Why?

Steven: Because the author's writing a rock falling here right about-now.(Giant rock falls on them)

Deadpool: F*** you author...

Steven: This is worse than that time I fought a giant chicken.

Deadpool: No Family Guy references...that's not cool, that's too good a show to be referencing...just shut your dirty mouth.

Steven: Shut up and help me get this rock off of us.

Deadpool: Hey, telling ME to shut up is like telling a lego sculpture to stop breaking.

Steven: Good point. Ok, rock's not gonna lift, apologize to the author and maybe he'll write it off.

Deadpool: I'm sorry...SORRY YOU'RE WRITING SUCKS!

Steven: Oh god. HE'S SORRY AUTHOR!

[S'up]

Steven: Yellow Box? You're the author?

[Yeah, the author uses me to say stuff]

Steven: Oh, um, cool. Can you get this off of us?

[Sure](Rock disappears)

Steven: Thanks.

[No prob]

Finn: C'mon you guys, we gotta chase the green dragon!

Iron Man: That's no green dragon.

Finn: Actually, yeah, it kinda is.

Iron Man: It's Fin Fang Foom!

Gumball: Totally wasn't expecting this.

Hawkeye: Seriously? Because, like, it was the only villian revealed to be in the story. What's wrong with you?

Gumball: Well, I'm sorry, sheesh.

Margaret: So how exactly will this plan out?

Beast: Even I don't know, just keep him away from the core! (Everyone spreads out in random directions)

Iron Fist: Yo, Greeny!

Power Man: Come and geeeeet it!

Spider Man: JUST YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD DRAGON FIGHTER!

Cap: YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE POWER OF AMERICA, FINNY!(Throws his shield at Foom's face)

Foom: GRROWHIAH!(Spits shield at Cap)

Cap:(Shield hits Cap) Ow! I just realized how much this hurts villians! God, if I knew that...this is just CRUEL...

Gambit: Keep fighting, mon amis!(Is throwing lots of cards at Foom)

Darkhawk: Ummm...what are the cartoon characters supposed to do?

Ant-Man: Well, we all know Finn n' Jake can help!

Finn: WE'RE HEROOOOOOOOOOOOES!(Stabs sword into Fin Fang Foom)

Jake: YOU CUT THE SKIN BRO!

Finn: I-cant-take-it-OUT!

Jake: You have to, that sword was a gift from Dad, rememba?

Muscle Man: You know who ELSE can attack a giant green dragon who's in an alternate universe and if he gets to the core the entire Multiverse will be destroyed resulting in everyone's death?

Mordecai: My mom, we know! HURRY!

Speedball: These are the kind of times I realize I have the lamest power of all time.

Wolverine:(Growls, then jumps onto Fin Fang Foom, stabs one of his hands inside him, and uses his free hand to help Finn pull out his sword)

Finn: Thanks!

Wolverine: No problem bub. (Tears out claws)(SNIKT SNIKT)I'm the best there is at what I do...and what I do...ISN'T VERY NICE!(Stabs both hands into Fin Fang Foom)

Foom: (Yelps, then falls to the ground)

Wolverine:(Jumps off)

LSP: OH MY LUMPIN GLOB YOU GUYS!

Marceline: You're annoying as hel-

Marshmallow: Yay!

Speedball: I'm only keeping YOU alive because you say yay a lot, which means you're pretty positive about things!

Rogue: What now?

Deadpool: We all walk around the dimension randomly. 


	7. Return of Chibipool

?: Hehehe...

Klokster: Umm, sir?

?: Yes?

Klokster: Can I go home now? I do have a family to feed...

?: Nonsense! You must stay here, or else it won't be very good for your...GRADE-POINT AVERAGE.

Klokster: Alright! Please, okay!

?: Good...

(Lego84771 Dimension)

Steven: ...and finally, you guys find me.

Deadpool: Interesting story that the reader will probably never know cause you just said the last sentence of your very funny adventurous story that many would like to hear because it's not just humorous and full of adventure, it was also suspenseful with lot's of cliffhangers and it even included Lady Deadpool, Headpool, Kidpool, and, like, so many more pools.

[Alright, sheesh, don't gotta rub it in. Even I don't know what the story is. I just made him sound interesting]

Steven: Well you're doing a terrible job at it! (Throws shoe, thinking it will hit Yellow Box)MarkellBarnes360 is doing a MUCH better job with your Chibipool O.C. than you are with me!

[Hey...I think I'm doing...adequetely]

Steven: I don't even think you SPELLED that right.

[I probably didn't]

Mordecai: GUYS! Come here!

(Steven and Deadpool rush over to the group)

Mordecai: We found a temple. (Points to temple)

Deadpool:(Pulls out katanas)Alright!

Finn: ADVENTURE TIIIIIIIIIME!

(Entering the temple)

Deadpool: Whoa whoa, we need less characters here first.

Wolverine: Too late fer that Wilson.

?: Ah, my so called...friends...

Steven: Hey, I saw you at MOB's Amazing Tournament!

?: Yes sir you did. (Throws some whiskey to Steven)Yes you did...

Deadpool: CHIBIPOOL!

Chibipool: Hello, my 6-footed friend!

Mordecai: What the...

Firestar: What happened to you?

Chibipool: What? My newly evil nature?(Throws sais through Steven's head)

Steven: ...Ow.(Passes out)

Chibipool: I was just looking for a friend when I saw that you all abandoned me. So I went to this temple, which has the telescope of viewery!

Power Man: Well, that's why you use telescopes, isn't it?

Chibipool: Perhaps. And I found that you all replace me with(Points to passed-out Steven)That...

Deadpool: You used to be funny Chibi.

Chibipool: I lost my ways when I found out I'm a rip-off of not only you, but Chibi-Robo too.

Deadpool: Oh, really? I just thought you were based off some kind of drawing of me chibi-ized.

Chibipool: That's what I thought too...Anyway, meet Klokster, and die.

Klokster: Hi.

Spidey: Where is this Klokster?

Ant-Man: I found him!(Shrinks down) He's a hamster!

Chibipool: Yes...

Gumball: Stop doing stuff like...this...and be a cool guy.

Chibipool: A'ight, a'ight.

Jake: Stomachs are weird.

Muscle Man: You're weird.

Jake: Aww.(Frowns)

Thor: DOST FRIEND TURNETH FOE?

Marshmallow: Shut up! Yay!

Gambit: Why, mon ami?

Chibipool: I just said, you all abandoned me. Even Morph from X-Men couldn't deal with that.

Wolverine:(Cringes)

Chibipool: Morph, Morph, Morph, MORPH!(Imitating Morph)You abandoned me Wolverine...WHY?

Wolverine: (Shoves claws into Chibi's heart)

Chibipool: Ow.(Pulls them out and throws Wolverine away)

Flapjack:(Weird giggle dance thing)

Iron Man: God, where do you get that from?

Cap: Avengers Assemble!

Cyclops:(Shoots Chibi with optic vision)

Deadpool:(Is shooting Chibi with lots of guns)

Thor:(Striking Chibi with lightning)

Chibipool: (Jumps up, and lands on Hulk, and then stabs his sai through Hulk's head, and then something goes off in Hulk's brain and he turns into Bruce Banner)

Bruce Banner: What? I-I'm saved! I can't be Hulk anym-OOOOWWWWWW!(Just realizes there's a sai in his head)

Chibipool: (Runs to Jake and stabs both his katanas into him)

Jake: I...die too...much...

Finn: NOOOO!

Chibipool:(Throws ninja stars at Nova)

Nova: (Groans, then falls)

Chibipool: I love this job(Sticks katana through Wasp)Juuuust love it.

Widow: WASP!

Ant-Man: WASP! Hey, I should've said Wasp first, I have a more emotional relationship with her.

Widow: Sorry, wanna start over?

Ant-Man: Yeah. WASP!

Widow: WASP!

Muscle Man:(Squeals and runs away with Fives)

Spidey: Time for a beatdown from your friendly neighbo-ugh...(A katana is stuck in his heart)Get it out...

Chibipool: Well, just because you said that...NOPE!(Throws ninja stars everywhere)

Panther: I've been hit.(Falls)

[At least I can't be hurt(Katana is thrown in air)hahahha I'm not in the air!(Katana is thrown at ground)...ow]

Speedball: RUNNNNNN!

Rogue: How're we supposed to get outta here? The doors are locked.

Deadpool: Seriously? NONE of us can break doors?

Iron Fist: I can!(Is about to punch door when a grenade appears on the floor beside him) What the fu-(BOOOOM!)

Cap: Uh-oh.

Rigby: What do we do?!

Chibipool: Stand right there fer a second, my boy.(Kicks Rigby to the groin)

Rigby:(Groans and falls)

Mordecai: RIGBY!(Gasp)Margaret, look out! (Sword is being thrown at Margaret)

Margaret: AAAAAAAHHH!

Mordecai:(Slo-Mo)Noooooooo(Grabs Rigby and throws him at the sword, preventing it from hitting Margaret, and Rigby didn't hit the point, just hit the sword away)

Chibipool: You're a fine group of kids. I'll miss ya all.

Finn:(Falling from sky)I'M A CAT! A STRAY OLD CAT!(Is holding Chibipool in his arms)

Chibipool: Man! You've captured me. You show some skill, here's my card(Gets punched in face)Oh now you did it sonny(Wiggles out of Finn's grasp and runs away)

Finn: Aw dingle.

Wow! What a rush! But it's not over yet! Wait patiently for...Return of Chibipool Pt. 2! Thank you all! 


	8. Are We There Yet?

Chibipool: HEYO!(Trips Muscle Man)Sorry about that sir, let me help you there...NOT!(Kicks Muscle Man in the side)

Muscle Man: Oh no...bro...

Chibipool: Here, have a katana! ALSO a cool word!(As he's hurting people left and right)You know what else are funny words? There's chimichanga, enchilada, papaya, mango is a favorite is mine,(Gets punched)WHO DID THAT?

Mordecai: I did.(Punches Chibipool in the face again, Chibipool is knocked out)

Finn: Oh gob.

Iron Man: We have to help our fallen friends before he wakes up!

Eileen: (Is screaming)

Mordecai: Rigby!

Finn: Jake!

Mordecai: Rigby will be fine, he should be waking up any minute.

Finn: But what about Jake?(The whole group(The alive ones that is)rushes over to Finn who is standing over Jake, who has a katana mark in him) Chibi stabbed him with his katana, will he still be all right?

Cap: We'll figure that out later, let's check out the other fallen of the group.

Finn: Steven doesn't look too good.(Points to sai holes in his head. Then, the holes start covering up with skin)

Steven: I'm okay. Got a healing factor.

Finn: Schmow-zow!

Mordecai: Okay, now there's what used to be Hulk...(Points to Bruce Banner with a sai stuck in his head)

Cap: That's Bruce Banner. It's complicated, but he's Hulk.(Pulls out sai and throws it away) He's going to the hospital, and even then he may not recover.

Margaret: Oh no, look at Nova!

(Iron Man zooms over to Nova and takes out a couple of ninja stars of him)

Nova: Hey...thanks...I'm fine...(Gets up)Just a couple of scratch marks..

Ant-Man: WASP!(Sees a katana mark through her left arm)

Wasp:(Moaning) It's okay...I guess..I just gotta rest a little...

Iron Man: Okay, great. We gotta see the rest though.

Gumball: Um, guys? You might wanna take a look at Spiderman.(They all see Spiderman with a katana stuck through his body)

Deadpool: That's bad. If it was taken out of him earlier, he might've been okay, but now...

Darwin: At least Panther's doing better.(Points to a standing Black Panther, pulling ninja stars out of him)

Panther: I'm all right. You should REALLY be worried about Iron Fist.(Group rushes over to Power Man mourning Iron Fist)

Power Man: He was...a good guy...

Iron Fist: Dude, you think I can't survive a grenade?

Power Man: IRON FIST!

Iron Fist: Shut up, my ears are ringing.

Power Man: That's good ol' comic version Iron Fist.

Deadpool:(rushes over)I pulled the katana out of Spidey. Can I get a chimichanga as an award? Hey, alliteration. Not really. I just like saying alliteration. It's a fun word.

Cap: We need to take everyone-I repeat everyone-that was harmed in any slight way-other than Rigby-to the hospital immediantly.

Mordecai: Sounds like a good plan, but question is, there's no hospital in this dimension, how we gonna get to one?

Cap: Beast still has that transporter than can take us back to our dimension, right Beast?

Beast: Yes I do.(Pulls out remote control that is in millions of shattered pieces)Uh-oh.

Wolverine: Must've been destroyed in the fight. You can make another one, right Hank?

Beast: Um, unfortunately, no. This dimension doesn't have any tools I can use to make one. (Face darkens)We're stuck here forever.

Iron Man: We can look in our helicarrier, there's quite a bunch of stuff.

(Several hours later)

Iron Man: There it is. God, this dimension is frustrating.

(Inside helicarrier)

LSP: OH-MY-LUMPIN GLOB YOU GUYS! Iz so mess-say!

Deadpool:(Shoots LSP through the head)She's as annoying as a burrito.

(The group, pretending they didn't notice, relieved that LSP was dead, look around for tools)

Beast: Ah, this will help me build the transporter.(Grabs wrench)

Ant-Man: Hank, I think we'll find some good things in my room.

Beast: Allright Hank, whatever you say.

(Ant-Man's Room)

Beast: Ooh, a transporter circle, this will be good. All we need is some required electricity and an electric box.

Iron Man: Oh, you'll find an electric box in my room.

(Iron Man's Room)

Deadpool: Is that a poster of...(Eyes widen)KATE GOLDMAN?!

Iron Man: Err, what? No, it's, um, Bea Arthur.

Deadpool:(Jaw opens)YOU SON OF A BI***! I know my Bea when I see it!(Shoots Iron Man repeatedly)

Iron Man: Ha. Armor.

Deadpool: You're lucky...THIS TIME..(Pulls out katana)But there is one thing that CAN go through your armor, don't make me use it...

Beast: Here's the electric box. We need the required electricity.

Iron Man: We can't take it from my armor.

Cap: We can't take it from the helicarrier.

Spiderman: We can't take it from the Quinjet.

Night Thrasher: We can take all the electricity out of our ship. It's small, and we were only using it cause we thought this mission wouldn't be important.

Beast: Great. While I go drain that ship of it's power, the rest of you look for exactly eight screws and a hologram.(Leaves)

Iron Man: How're we going to get a hologram?

Ant-Man: Well, I got eight screws.

Panther: Perhaps we could get that hologram from the Quinjet.

Spiderman: Uhm, no, I use that for holo-diary.

Speedball:(Muttering)Weirdo.

Iron Fist: The only other hologram we have is in this helicarrier, and we need that to talk to Fury.

Iron Man: There's a hologram in my suit but I need it to talk to Jarvis.

Ant-Man: Why don't we just invent one?

Iron Man: Okay, you know how?

Ant-Man: Sure. (A couple minutes later) It's done.

Iron Man: Great, let's go.

(Outside)

Cap: Beast, you finished?

Beast:(Chuckles)Yes I am, just need those screws though for the electric box. (Gets screws)

(Several hours later)

Beast: The transporter is finished. All we need is a test subject.

Steven and Deadpool:(Immediantly)We'll go.

Beast:(Laughs)All righty boys(Hands Steven a remote with one button)When you get somewhere in the transporter, use this remote to transport yallselves back.

Rigby: Why didn't you just make two remotes?

Beast: We-umm...space-time-err...(Runs away crying)

Wolverine: Good job, you made Hank cry. If you were a mutant, you'd be an honarary X-Men.

Rigby: You've already told me this.

Deadpool: WAIT! There's one important thing we have to do before we go...eat a chimichanga.

Steven: Oh totally. Hey, have you ever thought about eating(Eyes widen)CHIMICHANGA PIZZA!?

Deadpool: Aw, RAD! LET'S DO THAT!

Ant-Man: You can't, if you time-travel on a full stomach, you'll be puking all over the place.

Steven: I thought it was vice-ver-(Gets pushed on transporter along with Deadpool)

You like? Keep reading and keep reviewing! 


	9. Lego84771

(Some random dimension)

Deadpool: This is the exact opposite of the other dimension! Lego84771 was completely white and quiet, but this is pitch-black and LOUD!

Steven: Yeah, you don't have to state the obvious.

Deadpool: I knew I should've worn white today, it's just that it was fitting in with the environment.

Steven: Why didn't you read the draft for this chapter so we could be prepared.

Deadpool: Cause this story sucks, I only read the good fanfictions that include Bea Arthur(Glares)Which recently there has been a shortage of...

Steven: Okay, but we gotta get outta here!

Deadpool: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?

Steven: YOU SAID IT WAS LOUD AND IT IS!(Hears nuke falling)Uh-oh!

(BOOOOOOM)

(Meanwhile in the Lego84771 Dimension)

Finn: Are they coming back?

Cap: They have to if Spidey, Jake, and Bruce ever want to live again. We need a place with a hospit-(Deadpool and Steven appear)

Beast: Ah, you're all back.

Deadpool: Yep. So, no hospital, unless you think the bit of darkness in the upper right corner of my vision has a degree...

Steven: That's a bug.(Flicks it away)

Deadpool: Tanks.

Steven: You pronounce it thanks, weirdo.

Deadpool: No, tanks. (Points to tanks speeding toward them)

Iron Man: WHAT THE?

Rigby: That's bad.

(Tanks suddenly stop)

Tank: WHO GOES THERE?

Rigby: Mordecai, Finn, Deadpool, Thor, Rogue, Margaret and Eileen, Hawkeye, Fir-

Tank: You know what I mean!

Wolverine: We're just a big group.

Tank: Well I'm sorry sir but no one is permitted to be on Lego84771 soil 'cept the mighty Lego84771 himself!

Mordecai: Well you're on Lego84771 soil!

Tank: Yeah? WELL I'M LEGO84771!

Finn: He's a tank?

Lego: WHAT? No, I'm inside the tank!(Gets out of tank and jumps down)

(Has a red cap with an 'M' on it, has big anime eyes, is wearing a tunic, has a long yellow tail and is holding a sword)

Lego: Hello, I'm the mighty Lego84771.

Deadpool: Rule number something something: Never trust anyone in a tunic.

Steven: What's that from?

Deadpool: His profile.

Lego: What profile, I am famous on many many sites.

Deadpool: FanFiction.

Lego: I am not quite so popular on that particular site.

Wolverine: Bring it on, bub!

Lego:(Strike sword through Deadpool)

Deadpool: ...Ow. (Falls)

Steven: DeadpooooooooooollllanddddI'mmmmoverit.

Deadpool: (Awakening for a moment)Did we already use that joke.

Steven: I don't know.

Deadpool: Remind me to check the previous chapters later.

Steven: Okay.

Deadpool: Cool.(Dies again)

Finn: (Has disturbed look on face)

Steven: IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE!?

Finn: What? No.

Steven: Then shut your face-hole and let's beat this guy up!

Deadpool:(Reliving again) Oh and, um, why did FanFiction cancel that cool story, AskAdventureTimeRegularShow?

Steven: Shut up, they'll remove us too if you talk about that.

Deadpool: Good point. (Dying again)

Finn: (Bored face, then sword-fights with Lego)

Lego:(Pushes Finn over, waves the sword in the air and a tree appears out of nowhere. It has a hole in the bottom of it. Lego throws a bomb in the hole) Roll a flashing plant, under a happy tree, now it's a dead tree!

Rigby: DUDE, no fair, we should at least have some cool animal thing! (Is suddenly on a horse)

Lego: Kill the horse, the rider falls down, kill the rider the rider falls dowwwwwn! (Shoots the horse Rigby's on with a arrow)

Rigby:(Falls)Aaaah!

Lego: (Suddenly starts whistling) Now act like you didn't do it. (Everyone still alive crowds around him)They're not buying it...

Deadpool: (Reawakens again)

Lego: Target comes out of his shelter, I'm distracted by a feather, target's like 'SHOOT ME!' I like feathers. I look up and I remember(OOH, I LOVE BIRDS!)Nod at the bird and people die(Some of the group suddenly falls, but not dying),Everywhere, PEOPLE DIE, target doesn't die, he's fine!

Deadpool: I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD BE REFERENCING WEB VIDEOS AND SUCH!

Steven: Me too, Deadpool...

Deadpool: And Stewie Griffin over there.

Steven: Oh god why didn't I come up with that?!

Lego: Hey, hey, I break fourth walls also!(Starts flying in air)BETHESDA GAME STUDIOOOOOOOS...Should probably fire their helicopter cameraman!

Deadpool: Man this guys good. Ooh, I have a reference!

Steven: Can I say it? PLEEASE?

Deadpool: Fine(Whispers something in Steven's ear)

Steven: LEGO'S AS THOUGHTFUL AS ANDY GRIFFIT-HEEYY!

Deadpool: Haha, I tricked you.

Steven: F*ck you.

Deadpool: (Pulls out his katanas) Let's get at this!

Steven: A good time to have said that would've been like, an hour ago.

Deadpool: You're right(Puts katanas up) Wanna gossip?

Wolverine: WILSON AND WILSON, GET YOU'RE F*CKIN NO GOOD BUTTS OVER HERE AND FIGHT!

Deadpool: Gawd, you didn't have to yell.

[Was I too harsh?]

Steven: (Nods)

[Sorry, I'll be gentler with the story]

Deadpool: Thanks.(Resumes fighting with Steven)

[Did I word that wrong? I meant fighting Lego and helping Steven with that]

Deadpool: Shut up, reader wants some action.

Wolverine: I'm the best there is a-

Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, get to the stabby part.

Wolverine: (Growls, then jumps up where Lego is and stabs through him with all his claws)

Lego:...I'm dead. (Falls all the way from the sky and lands on the floor, blood splattered all over him)

Me: You Like? Only one last chapter, you'll all like it though!

ere...


	10. The Lich and Goodbyes

(LEGO84771 Dimension)

Deadpool: He's dead all right.

Steven: That was pretty obvious.

Deadpool: Shut up.

Cap: I just realized-We need that man alive. Remember? He imagined things into the dimension. Maybe we could get him to imagine the finest hospital with the finest doctors.

Steven: And nurses(Gets slapped)

Wolverine: Well how? I mean, he's dead. Its not like he can imagine himself alive if he's dead.

Cyclops: Good point Wolverine.

Gumball: You know, we're not appreciated enough in this story.

Knuckles: You're telling me, we have absolutely no lines at all!

Finn: Well, I'm pretty important to the story.

Deadpool: Oh my god, I accidentally gave them a fourth-wall potion. I'll give them the antidote.(Gives all antidote)

Finn: What are you doing, that wasn't in the draft.

Knuckles: Yeah man, I don't remember not being allowed to break a fourth-wall.

Gumball: I'm getting too old for this.

Steven: Sorry, you didn't give them a fourth-wall potion, I gave them fourth-wall pills. I'll give 'em a drug.

Finn: SCHMOW-ZOW!

Gumball: What the flip?

Knuckles: COME WITH ME, WE'LL GO AND SEE, A PLACE CALLED CANDIED ISLA-

Panther: What if we gave Lego an ancient type of medicine from my tribe? I carry the last ReaperSpiritasias drug in the universe.

Thrasher: What does it do?

Panther: It has the power to cure one man, but remember, this is the last in the multiverse. Are you sure you'd like me to use it.

Cap: It must be done. (Pours a can of purple brewery into Lego's mouth)

Lego: ...HELLOOOOO! Roll a flashing plant, under a happy tree, now it's a dead tree!

Cap: -We need your help, Lego.

Lego: Use a grapple claw to grab stuff AND EXPLODE! Goodbye grapple claw.

Batman: My parents are dead.

Lego: Sorry Batman, this is Marvel.

Batman: Dang it. (Grapple away)

Lego: So what you want?

Cap: ...That was rather easy...we were wondering if you could make a great hospital with some really experienced doctors.

Lego: And then?

Cap: Umm, and then we can put Spidey, Jake, and Bruce there.

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: Uhh, oh, hey guys, want them to have food?

Deadpool and Steven: Sure!

Mordecai: And we'd like for them to have good healthy food.

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: And uh...that'll be it.

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: Uhm...th-that's all we want.

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: You see all we want is good hospital, and for them to have good doctors.

Lego: And then?

Steven: And the good healthy food!

Mordecai: Oh, and the good healthy food.

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: ...AND THEN, you can start imagining a hospital, good doctors, and food, because that's all I want!

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: NO AND THEN!

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: NO AND THEN!

Lego: And then?

Mordecai: NO AND THEN!

Lego: ...Aaaaand theeeeen?

Mordecai: It's useless guys.

Finn: Oh come on! This is worse than when we found Lemongrab.

Steven: This is worse than your face. (Mordecai, Steven, and Deadpool, and Rigby OOOOHHHHHH!)

[OOOOOHHHH!]

Deadpool: Shut up, you don't have the right to do that.

[Aw...]  
Lego: Okay, here's a deal, you let me OOOHHHHH! and I make you a hospital.

Rigby: That's a pretty lame deal.

Lego: Good point. (Punches Rigby in the face)You let me OOOHHHH! AND give me some career advice.

Mordecai: Sounds good to me. You can OOOHHHH! anytime you want. Your career advice? You should be a totally rockin' gamer.

Lego: (Crying) THANKS SO MUCH! OOOHHHH!(Hospital appears)

(Several hours later)

Jake: W-what?

Spidey: J-just yer f-friendly neighborhood...Spidey...

Bruce: Aaa...

Lego: They're all alive and well. (Unimagines hospital and doctors)I like to keep the dimension clean.

?: Well, I'm surprised you all made it so far.

Finn: A-AAAH! A-a-AHH!

Jake: WHAT THE?

Iron Man: This guy don't look so good.

Cap: Looks like Finn n' Jake knows him.

Marceline: Oh no...

?: Come forth...all of you...

Different ?: SHUT UP AND DIE!

Cap: Chibipool?

(Chibipool is attacking ? with all his weapons, stabbing him with sais while shooting his head out)

?: Fool...

Chibipool: SONNY BOYS, YOU ALL BETTER BACK UP, I HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO WITH(Cocks gun)MR. LICH!

Lich: You can't defeat me!

Mordecai: Why is Chibipool defending us?

Deadpool: Yeah, he was killing us two to three chapters ago.

(Chibipool is brawling and jumping all over The Lich but Lich is unaffected)

Finn: Y-you can't b-beat him Chibi!

Chibi: WANNA BET?!

Steven: So cool.

Deadpool: So cool.

Chibi: I am pretty cool, aren't I? Thanks boys.

Lich: FOOOLS! (Touches many of the heroes and they all fall, dying)

Jake: There's only a little of us left!

Bruce: I'm so scared! Ahh!(Is running away)

(Lich touches more heroes and they fall, all that's left is Cap, Deadpool, Steven, Chibi, Spidey, Finn, Mordecai, Flapjack, Speedball, and Bruce)

Cap: Uh-oh.

Flapjack: (Does weird giggle dance thing, and is then touched by Lich and dies)

Speedball: (Same thing)

Steven, Deadpool and Chibi: CHIMICHANGAAAAAAS!(Die honorfully)

Cap: (Throws shield, but misses Lich and Lich touches Cap)

Jake: NOOOO!(Get's touched)

Finn; AAAH!(Gets touched)

Spidey: Ugh, just me left. This sucks. (Kicks Lich in the face but of course it only kills Spidey and Lich is unaffected)

Bruce: GRRRR...(Changes) HULK SMAAAAAASH!

Lich: Uh-oh, he's the strongest creature in the universe! Wait, mwahaha, imagine what I could do with his life essence and DNA! (Tries to touch Hulk, but fails)

Hulk: HULK SMAAAAASH! (Punches Lich in the face, and Lich's jaw falls off)

Lich: Mwaghigj, stthy gnsjqaaa!

Hulk: HULK SMAAAAAAAASH! (Punches Lich through the stomach, and he is in halves)

Lich: ..auhf...kcuf...niw...uoy...(Dies, and he's so powerful his life essence spreads through the air and goes into everyone except Hulk)

Hulk: HULK HAPPY. (Transforms back)

Finn: We did it!

Jake: No, Hulk did it. Good job, Brucey!

Bruce: It was(Panting)No problem...

Lego: The Lich has been the main problem to this dimension, and has been spreading monsters all over! Gjob, guys!

Rigby: That was so cool!

Thrasher: Yep.

Deadpool: Now it's time for one of those credit thingies, and then we can get on with the sequel!

Marshmallow: YAY!

Gambit: Goodbye, mes amis!

[Hello everyone, it's me, Yellow Box, and now it's time to give thanks to everyone who cooperated in the story!]

[Deadpool, Steven Wilson, Chibipool, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Cyclops, Beast, Ant-Man, Wasp, Panther, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Fist, Power Man, Black Widow, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Spiderman, Gumball, Darwin, Marshmallow, Darkhawk, Nova, Speedball, Firestar, Night Thrasher, Iron Man, Captain America, Flapjack, and Knuckles. (No harm was cause to Annoying Orange, Pear, or Midget Apple, this is a story remember?)GOODBYE!] 


End file.
